


【忌逍】肚皮舞3完结

by xyny125



Category: 19版倚天忌逍
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyny125/pseuds/xyny125





	【忌逍】肚皮舞3完结

这篇沙雕甜文源自我的脑洞，笔力有限，大家尽量脑补，OCC和BUG请无视。  
　　张教主X客串舞娘逍  
　　我就是想看杨逍跳肚皮舞。。（我的天呐，我在说啥啊 。。。。。）  
　　前情提要：他们互相表白了，但是没有公开，还是该知道的人都知道了，比如说我们，不知道的人依旧不知道，比如周颠。  
　　前情提要TWO:众所周知，我要开车了。  
　　  
　　请不要大意的将评论砸过来吧！！！  
　　.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。　　

张无忌利索的站起身来，一把搂住那个还在不停颤动的腰胯，低头狠狠的稳住那片薄唇，杨逍双眸微张，继而浅浅闭上，张开红唇回应他的教主。  
　　  
一时间银铃声消。  
　  
　“杨逍，你当年也是这样上的祭坛祭舞？”张无忌一手搂着杨逍的腰臀，拨弄着那片片银铃，一边在他光洁的裸背上滑来滑去。  
　  
　“嗯~~~”杨逍被他抚摸的声调都有些变了。

　　张无忌一听当下咬住了杨逍的耳垂，舔弄那个已经快消失的耳洞，含糊不清的说：“我嫉妒他们！”

　　杨逍被舔的扬起了头，喉间泛起一阵低笑，“你嫉妒他们干甚？你现在不是看见了么？”

　　张无忌将阵地转移到刚刚剃干净的下巴上，舌尖感受胡渣的微微刺激，再一路舔下来，顺着喉结，锁骨，到略显单薄的胸膛。一口含住一个红豆吮舔起来。

　　”嗬。。。“杨逍被刺激的双腿发软，一阵银铃声响过，他被人按坐住茶桌上，一只大手撩开裙摆，里面果然什么都没穿。

　　张无忌大手握住双腿间的肿物，轻轻揉捏着，“杨左使，你以前也是这么穿着上祭坛么？”

　　“哈~~~~”杨逍瘫软在茶桌上，半嗔半怨道：”我刚刚洗完澡，还没拿换洗衣服呢。”

　　张无忌不是没见过他家杨伯伯幽怨、哀怨、嗔怨的模样，只是，这一次，白净的脸让那神情更突显出一股娇骄之气，

　　张无忌凑上前去轻吻那双微微撅起的唇，“那是我错怪你了，我补偿给你。”说着一矮身，他钻进了杨逍的裙摆里。

　　杨逍看不见张无忌的动作，却能感觉到他的教主将他双腿分开扛在肩上，还以为他会粗鲁的暴力闯入让杨逍吓了一跳，赶紧推开他，想去拿润膏，却不曾想，下面的肿物被人深深的含了进去。

　　“啊……”杨逍一声惊喘卡在喉间，双手紧紧的拽住裙摆，放下也不是，不放也是不是。

　　不知道过了多久，也许就是一呼吸，也许是两刹那，杨逍腰间一颤，银铃声响，一阵吞咽声夹杂其中，杨逍颤着手掀开裙摆，腿间的张教主蹭了蹭嘴角的白浊，将剩下那点抹在后面的肉穴口。

　　杨逍用脚后跟将他的教主拉到身前，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嘴唇粘着嘴唇。”教主今日这么用心，让属下如何报答与你？“

　　张无忌搂着他的爱人，低喃道：“杨逍，我突然不想让你上祭坛祭舞了。”

　　杨逍吃吃的笑着，抬起赤裸的双臂环住他的教主，低声道：“那你得想个好理由才行，不然教主亲自出尔反尔，不守信用，当心教众造你的反。”

　　张无忌将那双系着银铃的双腿扛在肩上，欺身上前，大眼无辜又明亮的眨了眨，“那就说杨左使练舞扭到了腰，起不来床了如何？”

　　杨逍一笑，“那属下之后任凭教主处置了。”  
　　  
　　夜凉如水，今夜值夜的教众听了一夜的银铃声，直感叹，左使对祭舞真的很上心啊，练了一晚呢。  
　　  
　　翌日的祭典，众人都盛装打扮围在祭坛前，白衣白裙绣满了火焰纹，银铃声有节奏的响着，带着庄严的味道。  
　　  
　　而依旧一身白衣一脸白净的杨逍站在教主左手边，周颠到好似回到年轻的左使又忍不住嘴贱了，“杨左使，年纪大了就不要逞强嘛，还练通宵，你看，扭到腰了吧，还好我们有替补的舞娘，不然这祭典就出缺你可怎么担待得起啊？你。。。”  
　　  
　　杨逍闻言白眼还没翻起，张无忌已经打断周颠的发言，“周散人此言差矣，是无忌不忍杨伯伯辛苦才换了舞娘的。杨伯伯为了祭舞连胡子都剃了，可见他对祭典的看重之意。”  
　　  
　　　周颠被教主打断，不敢多言，只好拿眼瞪杨逍的后脑勺，却好像看到杨逍的耳后根处有什么东西，正要再问，被一旁的说不得一巴掌按下，兄弟，我是在救你知道不？  
　　  
　　前面，张无忌跪立在祭坛圣火前，宽大的袍袖遮住了自己的手，也遮住了就在自己左手边的杨逍的手，袍袖下双只手紧紧的握在一起，在圣火明尊前祝祷，愿天下海清河晏，愿世人平安祥乐，愿我和我爱的人永生永世在一起。

　　  
　　


End file.
